


Remnants

by MedievalMeme



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalMeme/pseuds/MedievalMeme
Summary: It has been 6 years after the crawler attack, and Logan has returned to Albion. Family drama ensues.





	1. Chapter One

-"You will never escape the darkness. It flocks to you. Always"-  
  
  
  
“People are starting to talk. That’s the last thing you want, believe me.”  
  
Liana sat on the edge of her bed and quietly unbuckled her boots, trying to ignore her husband. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her skull, drilling deep, trying to incite a reaction. He was trying to wear her down. She turned to glare at him.  
  
“I don’t remember asking you for public relations advice.” she spat. She was exhausted and he knew it. He was taking advantage of her vulnerability. She was sick of it. Sick of him.  
  
“I just think it’s time we had a serious discussion about adoption.” he shook his head. “It’s been almost six years, Liana. I don’t know what you’re expecting to happen.”  
  
Her face twisted into a scowl and she tore her boot off, slamming it onto the floor.   
  
“We have had plenty of serious discussions about this, Elliot. You just refuse to take no for an answer. We are not adopting. That's final.”

* * *

  
It had been six years since the Crawler descended upon Albion. The survivors were healing, but the country was permanently scarred. As popular as Queen Liana had become during her first year as ruler, she had failed to protect her people. The attack resulted in a significant loss to the kingdom. Thousands were brutally murdered in their own homes, cut down by grotesque shadow creatures, suffocated by the darkness. Liana felt as though they had been murdered by her own hands. She lost everything. Walter was dead, and for a time her sanity had gone away with him. For months the entire kingdom, including the queen herself, mourned. Everything was lost, and it was her fault.  
  
Despite their pain, Albion’s citizens showed their resilience and began to rebuild. They had been inspired by the generosity of their beloved queen, and they had seen her true power when she defeated the darkness single handedly. For the first time in many years, Albion had hope for the future. The dust had settled.  
  
Now that time had passed, however, the queen was becoming concerned about the future of her own family. With the country in remission, she and her husband Elliot finally decided it was time to have a child. Ever since they were teenagers they had dreamed of having a large family, and it was one of her duties as queen to produce an heir. It was even more important to Liana now that she understood the importance of her family’s bloodline. Preserving the royal heroic blood was now her purpose...and she was failing at that, too. For five and a half years they tried to have a child, but she was not able to conceive. It was crushing her. She felt like a constant failure, a selfish git who would let her family’s destiny die with her. She knew that her now estranged brother Logan was likely to never have children, he didn’t seem the type.  
  
Liana had not seen nor spoken to her brother Logan for years. Last she’d heard, he had gone to Aurora to help them rebuild. They had suffered the Crawler’s attacks for years before it had come to Albion, and Logan did nothing to help them. It seemed like a noble thing for him to do. He knew that he couldn’t be a part of Albion anymore, not after what he’d done. He had caused too much pain, for both the citizens and Liana.  
  
When he left, Liana was furious with him. How could he abandon the country he loved so much? How could he leave them behind? How could he leave her behind when she needed him the most? But, as the years went by, it became clearer to her. Logan had failed, he had lost the one thing he had sworn to protect with his life. How could he face that every day? How could she? There were days where she imagined running away to Aurora and finding him, giving up everything she fought for just to be with him. He was the only person in the world who knew what she was going through, and he was gone.  
  
She had gone over their final moments thousands of times in her head. There were so many things she should have said to him. But, it was different back then. The wounds were still fresh, and she was in pain. She blamed him for everything, she needed to, and he knew that...and he didn’t care. He understood. Of course he did.  
  
“Message for you, ma’am.”  
  
The queen picked her head up from her desk and looked up at the servant who had just entered her office. She had let her mind wander again. It was no wonder, with all of the dull paperwork she had to deal with. She remembered when she was young and she would sit with Logan while he went over his documents, blathering away about whatever gossip was on her mind that day. Logan was never bothered. He would just stay quiet and sip his tea while she prattled. He seemed so happy back then.  
  
“Its separate from the rest of the mail? When did this come in?”  
  
She waved the servant over to her desk, sitting up straight. She was intrigued. It wasn’t every day the queen got a message that was worth interrupting her for.  
  
“It was just sitting on the front steps, your majesty. No one saw who left it there.”  
  
She thanked the young girl and dismissed her politely, staring at the envelope in her hand. At first she thought it was from Reaver; his letters always seemed to end up separate from the rest...usually mysteriously appearing in her underwear drawer. But no, this envelope had no intricate designs or gold lettering, and there was no seal. It was just plain, nothing special. She carefully opened it and pulled out the letter. Her breath hitched as soon as she laid eyes on the handwriting.  
  
Dear Liana,  
  
I apologize or not reaching out to you sooner. I was not sure if sending this letter  
was a good idea. I am still under the assumption that you want nothing to do with me.  
I’m writing to let you know that I have returned to Albion. I understand if you do  
not wish to see me. You are the queen, and it is your right to know that I am here.  
If this makes you uncomfortable I will leave.  
Remember that the throne you sit on was once mine, and I know what kind of pressure  
you’re under. Consider this an invitation to escape, if only for a moment. I’m in  
Mistpeak, near the Demon Door.  
  
-L

* * *

Logan awoke early in the morning, just as the sun came up over the desert horizon. Six years in Aurora and he still was not used to the heat. Even at dawn the wind carried no relief from the torridity. It was suffocating him.   
  
When he first left Albion, he had never felt so lost. It was all he had ever known. He had been trained, conditioned, molded to be its leader since he was just a boy. He knew of no other existence. And this is why he knew he had to leave. He knew what his people needed to heal themselves. They needed their queen. From what he had heard, she was perfection. An absolute paragon, an angel amidst the darkness. The thought warmed his heart.   
  
He had to return to Aurora. There was no better option for him, and he owed them his life. It was the absolute least he could give them. To his surprise, he was not shot on arrival. Kailan and her people were not exactly welcoming at first, but once they realized his cause was noble, the hostility subsided. These people were not like the citizens of Albion, they had no desire for more bloodshed. After a long time, he finally started to feel like he was home. Albion was becoming a distant memory.   
  
He hoisted himself up onto his horse and set off towards the desert bunker. As the years went by, less and less soldiers from Albion needed to be stationed here. The threat was no longer immanent, and Aurora was beginning to bloom on it’s own. Now the bunker was left to the few who had nothing to go home to. He fit in quite well, helping them fight off sand furies and assisting the locals with errands. It felt good to be able to defend something again. He approached the bunker and stepped down into the hot sand. There were two men, one of the regulars and.. a new recruit?   
  
“You were stationed at the castle? Did you meet the queen?”   
  
He sat on a bench near the two men, awaiting instructions. There was a lot of just sitting and waiting lately.   
  
“Aye, almost every day. Magnificent thing, she is. Almost ain’t human. Being in the presence of a real hero is...something else.”  
  
Logan smirked, wondering if his little sister was enjoying being able to bask in her fame. She always did love attention, though she would never admit it.   
  
“And...you didn’t hear this from me but there’s been some rumors about her majesty and her husband.” he lowered his voice “No kids yet. No luck in that department whatsoever.”   
  
His face became flushed with anger and he turned to glare at the soldiers.   
  
“That is no way to talk about your queen. You should be ashamed. How can you call yourselves soldiers of her royal army?”   
  
They just scoffed and walked in the other direction, most likely to continue their badmouthing elsewhere. Logan shook his head. What kind of kingdom was she leading if her subjects speak about her like this, disgracing her so openly! She was always too kind, too soft. It was going to be her downfall. Those men should fear her, they should always be looking over their shoulders.   
  
Logan chuckled. No, of course not. It would never be like that under her rule. Liana was perfect, the kingdom loved her, she was everything that he ever hoped she would be. He loved her, he was able to admit that now. How could he not? How could anyone ever look at her and not be overwhelmed by her beauty, her radiance, her extraordinary power? She was his god.  
  
No, she was no god. She was human, he reminded himself. She was a flawed being, just as he was. He knew just how she felt. He had similar anxieties during his reign. He remembered his advisers, especially when he was a young man, nagging him about finding a suitable wife...or at least someone to lay with and produce an heir. He had little interest in anyone that had been presented to him, but he knew that it was his job to have a son or daughter for Albion. Would he be destined to marry a woman he did not care about just to keep his bloodline alive? He was thankful that those worries were far behind him...but now they were Liana’s to deal with.   
  
Until that moment, he had never considered going back. A somewhat selfish idea sparked inside his mind as his thoughts raced. What if she no longer hated him? He could go back and give her advice, or just be a listening ear. God knows he needed one when he was in her position. He would have given anything to have someone who knew what he was going through. He smiled to himself as he remembered the old days, when they would sit together and he would listen to her talk for hours about nothing. It was the only thing that could calm his frantic mind. Maybe now he could return the favor?   
  
He was at war with himself for days...was it fair to assume that she had forgiven him? He had hurt her beyond repair. He had done terrible things to her that he would give anything to take back. Would she let him? He had to remind himself that he left willingly. She did not send him away, he chose to leave her and all of his failures behind. He could seclude himself in the woods, and if Liana decided that she wanted nothing to do with him...maybe he could at least get out of this heat.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filthy and I'm going to hell.

-"The lost sheep returns to the flock. no one ever leaves the Darkness behind."-  
  
  
  
Liana narrowed her eyes and aimed her pistol at the snarling beast that crouched before her. She could hear another stalking from behind as she took the shot. Blood spurted out of the back of it’s skull as it fell backwards into the snow with a loud thud. She focused her energy and she spun around to face the other creature, feeling her blood turn to flame as she pressed the barrel of the gun between its black eyes and pulled the trigger.  
  
She hated balverines. Especially ever since they migrated to Mistpeak. It was bad enough with the constant wolves and mercenaries at every turn, balverines were the last thing this place needed. She placed the gun back in its holster. She missed when it was just the wolves.  
  
She didn’t dare tell Elliot that she was going to see Logan. They were already going through enough of a rough patch, there was no need to make it worse. It was just another thing he would hold over her head. Even though she had found it in her heart to love her brother again, Elliot was still disgusted at the mere thought of him. He would never understand, he wasn’t family. He had no clue what they had been through together. She just told Elliot she was going on another one of her midnight balverine hunts. It was easy to believe; she would often stay in Silverpines for days, killing off as many balverines as she could see. Last time she sent out a squad to kill one of the packs and it didn’t end up well. All murdered. She couldn’t trust anyone but herself to do it.  
  
An anxious twinge lingered in her gut as she saw the Demon Door in the distance. She was almost there. Her thoughts ran wild as she trudged through the snow, weaving through the tall trees. Six years is a very long time. She knew that she had changed drastically since she last saw him, but had he?  
  
  
Before she knew it she was approaching a quaint log cabin in the middle of a clearing. It was a haven in this harsh forest, a beautiful little sanctuary. She was shocked she had never come across it before. She could see through the window that there was a fire going inside. A small stable was next to the cabin, housing a beautiful white and grey speckled horse. Liana smiled. Logan always loved the horses. Once he became king he never had time to spend with them. Always too busy.  
  
“Her name is Twilight.”  
  
She spun around and suppressed a gasp. The man before her was nearly unrecognizable as her brother. He was tan, tanner than he had ever been...he had definitely been in Aurora. His hair was longer now and slicked back lazily, his face covered in dark stubble. And his eyes...just as tired as they always had been but now there was...something else. He wasn’t hollow anymore. There was life inside of him again. It was like the sunlight had been breathed back into his soul. She couldn’t move.  
“Cliche, I know. I didn’t name her. The daughter of the man I bought her from did. I promised her I’d keep the name.” He walked over to the horse and patted her on the nose. Liana just stared at him. She must have looked like an idiot. He looked at her, his expression softening.  
  
“You want to come in? It’s freezing out here.”  
  
She followed him inside, remaining silent. She couldn’t think of anything to say. Nothing was sufficient. She wanted to scream, she wanted to wrap her arms around him, she wanted to slap him. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the dim light inside the cabin and she looked around. It was a beautiful little place. Simple, just some modest furniture and a bed. She was definitely too posh to be here. Even her first home in Brightwall made this place look like a run down hut. But it was charming...it was Logan.  
  
She took off her coat and sat down on the couch, watching him place a few logs into the fire. Even seeing Logan in plainclothes was strange...everything was so strange. She felt like she needed to run out of there. Run back to her castle, back to Elliot, back to everything normal.  
  
“Liana..” he said, interrupting her spiraling thoughts. He sat next to her on the couch.  
  
She held back tears. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like a child? She cleared her throat and smiled.  
  
“Logan..you’re different.” she managed to choke out. He nodded in response.  
  
“So are you. You look like you’re older than me now.” he smirked. “Would you like some wine? I brought some from Aurora. It’s nothing like what you could get in Bowerstone.”  
  
Without waiting for an answer he stood and rummaged through a cabinet, producing a bottle of wine with a colorful label. She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe some alcohol would help calm her nerves. He handed her a glass of the wine, it smelled sweet and it was a beautiful golden color. She took a sip and sighed.  
  
“So...Aurora?” she said, licking her lips. “I can’t imagine you living there. I can’t imagine you living here either, frankly.”  
  
He nodded. “Me neither. I’ve been working with the soldiers -er, your soldiers, stationed there. Rebuilding.”  
  
“How noble of you.” she muttered, eyeing him over the rim of the glass. Her heart was still beating fast, anxious energy pumping through her veins. This small talk was idiotic. There were so many things to be said.  
  
“I was just doing the right thing.” he shrugged. “You...must think I’ve got a lot of nerve coming back here.” he watched her expectantly.

“It’s been six years, Logan." She stared into her glass, avoiding eye contact. "People don’t hate you as much anymore. You have me to thank for that."

“You don’t think I deserve to be hated?” he asked quietly, still staring at her. It seemed that he had a lot on his mind the past six years as well. She finally looked up at him, into those eyes. Her heart ached. She’d missed him so much.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the whistling wind outside and the fire crackling in the fireplace. Despite the anxious energy, she felt so comfortable. It was like she had been holding her breath for years and was finally allowed to just..release.  
  
“How is Elliot?” Logan asked, breaking the silence.  
  
“Fine.” she said flatly, sucking on her teeth. She didn’t want to think about him. She didn’t want to think about how she was lying to her husband so she could see her brother. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  
  
“Any nieces or nephews I should know about? I know you always wanted kids.”  
  
She cringed and laughed bitterly, shaking her head. She brought the wine glass back to her lips. She just couldn’t have a moment of peace, could she?  
  
“Why are you asking me this? You haven’t even told me why you came back.” she could feel her temper unleashing, a wave of emotion pulling at her throat. She wanted to scream at him, hit him, beg him to never leave her again, ask him why he hurt her. “No, I don’t have any children. Any other personal questions you want to ask me?”  
  
He frowned, and Liana sighed. She was already ruining this.  
  
“I know what you’re dealing with.”  
  
“No, you don’t, Logan. You’ve been on vacation for six years and I’ve been dealing with losing half of my kingdom...I’ve been mourning Walter, the man who raised us, alone. I’ve been trying to have a child for five and a half years and I’m just…” she trailed off. She was making a fool of herself.  
  
“Is it his fault or yours?” he asked, refilling her glass. She chuckled and shook her head, looking back up at him.  
  
“Does it matter?”  
  
“Yes. You're the one with heroic blood, not him."  
  
She scoffed. “There is no way I am having this conversation with you. It is none of your business what goes on between my husband and I.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, as if she was being a defiant child. As if his prying was acceptable behavior.  
  
“I’m trying to help you. Is that not why you came here? Did you forget that I was in your exact position before you?”  
  
Her face reddened. “You had a wife who couldn’t give you children, and refused any other option besides adopting? You watched as your marriage fell apart and-”  
  
“Liana.”  
  
She stood up, grabbing her coat. “This was a bad idea. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I came here.”  
  
He stood as well and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. Goosebumps spread over her arm and she looked back at him.  
  
“Please, stay. I'm sorry. We don’t have to talk about this.” He let go of her arm “Do you need another drink?”  
  
“Absolutely.”

* * *

Logan was relieved to find that his sister had not changed. Physically, she was very different, but he had begun to see that change before he left Albion. He assumed this was due to her powers awakening. He remembered the shock he felt when she kicked in the war room door with Walter. She was at least a foot taller, hair long and black as night, her skin so radiant it nearly blinded him. The weight of responsibility had aged her, but did nothing to diminish her beauty. She would never look like the girl he grew up with again, he knew that. She would never admit it, but she was still the same little girl she had always been on the inside. She hadn't outgrown her stubbornness, that's for sure.

He felt so bad for her. He really did. She had to have realized that this wasn't going to be easy, right? She had to have known the toll it was going to take on her. Logan could see it in her eyes; they were once bright and full of life, hopeful and proud. Now they were as his own had been, dull and overworked. They had finally seen reality, they had nothing left to hope for. She didn't deserve this.

"I never apologized to you for the things I've done." He said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled upon them after her outburst. "Maybe i should have stayed in Albion. To help you."

"Who said I needed your help? I did fine on my own." she spat, "You didn't even tell me where you went. I found out after, what, a year? From bloody Reaver of all people."

"Have you forgotten that we were not on good terms when I left? You hated me. If I hadn't decided to leave on my own you would've exiled me."

He reached for the wine and refilled the glass in her hand.

"We are still not on good terms, Logan. Just because I'm here doesn't mean Ive forgiven you." Her voice softened, as well as the scowl on her face. "But I never said I hated you."

"You said nothing to me. You didn't try to stop me. I told you that I was leaving, that you didn't need me anymore, that it was the best thing for Albion. And you said nothing to me." He narrowed his eyes. "You. Hated. Me."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Logan felt immediate regret. He resisted reaching out to pull her close, to hold her and tell her he would never hurt her ever again.

"I don't hate you. I never hated you, I never said that. You _hurt_ me. You kept me in the dark and never told me what was happening to you. You tried to make me understand but I-" She shook her head and looked down.

He wanted, needed to take her pain away, the pain he had caused. Cautiously, he took her hand into his own, rubbing a calloused thumb over a small scar on her knuckle. The contact caused her breath to hitch, but she did not pull away.

"I did what I thought I had to do. And I was wrong."

She wiped a tear away with the back of her thumb, drink still in hand, and took a deep breath to calm herself. With one impressive gulp she consumed the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass on the table in front of them,

"I understand that now. That only makes it harder, Logan. I wanted to hit you, scream at you, demand answers, ask you why you never just...talked to me. But I get it now." She choked back a sob, a hand pressed to her forehead to cover her beautiful eyes. "You were trying to tell me. I just failed to listen."

He moved a hand to the back of her neck, cradling her as gently, as innocently as he could, eyeing her with worry. His love for her in this moment was overwhelming, perhaps exacerbated by his guilt and the Auroran wine, and it scared him. She looked so perfect before him, so wounded, so utterly broken. Her beauty was far more intoxicating than any wine he had tasted before. His thoughts troubled him as they twisted from platonic love into something deeper. A stirring desire, unnatural yet born of innocent affection for her...the need to be closer to her, to take her away from the responsibility of being Queen and give her a moment of happiness, even if it was brief.

Oh, how beautiful she was. Her sorrow, that trembling lip he craved...he was sick, right? Surely these mad thoughts were just perversion, nothing more than his own vile nature amplified by the effects of the alcohol. But she looked at him then, eyes wet with tears, dark and peering right into his soul. Eyes that matched his own, burned black by the darkness. Eyes that he had fallen in love with long before either of them had become tainted. He had always belonged to her.

"I've hurt you so badly yet you came back to me." he questioned, hand moving to cradle her cheek in his palm. "Why?"

"I don't know." she sighed, leaning into his hand eagerly. "I wasn't expecting it to be like this. I feel like you are Logan but a stranger as well. I came here for my brother and I don't know what I've found."

His heart pounded in his chest and he swept a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. A gentle kiss he placed on her forehead, his eyes shut tight, a gesture that should have been innocent only fanned the fire that was burning within him.

"We have both been changed, sister. We're only remnants of what we were, the broken pieces the Crawler left behind."

"How poetic."

She flashed him a smile, her eyes still so sorrowful as she gazed at him. He could feel his resolve crumble in her hands and he finally broke, unthinking as he closed the small distance between them and kissed her. She pulled back, though not immediately, her cheeks flushed pink, lips parted so alluringly.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, her voice so shaky and unsure. He silenced her, mouth claiming hers as his hand found its way back into her soft hair. She huffed in frustration at this, her stubborn nature fighting with the heat that had began to grow within her. She wouldn't let herself give in, not yet, not this easily...but as Logan nipped at her bottom lip, tasting the wine still on her tongue, so warm and close to her...she had no other choice.

"Logan.." she panted as he broke their kiss to bite at her neck, indulging in the heat radiating off of her smooth skin, the glow that had enticed him so powerfully. She shuddered involuntarily at his mercy. "Logan..we can't.."

"I know." he breathed, a hand reaching up to grope her breast, to finally discover the forbidden bliss she could give him. She was perfection, arching to press into his hand, giving in to this dark lust he had so irresponsibly introduced her to. His hand moved below, sliding between her shaking thighs, plunging deep into her to be rewarded with quiet, shameful moans. "I don't think you want to stop. You're so wet for me."

She shuddered once again, words that would have disgusted her any other time now caused her to press into his hand desperately. The simple act drove him mad with desire and he tore off her undergarment, taking only seconds to free himself from his trousers and enter her, unable to hold back a groan as he felt her so tightly around him. So perfect their bodies fit together, as if it were meant to be, and as he moved in her there was no strangeness, no more guilt and shame. He looked down onto her as she gave in to her pleasure, losing herself and moaning his name as he lost himself in her. 


End file.
